Regaño & Furia
by Sabaku no Nadely
Summary: es un pequeño Oneshot de Humor. Sasuke y Nruto pasean por la aldea y por una pequeña pasada de lengua del rubio terminan destruyendo la mitad de la aldea, un regaño y la furia de una pelirosa


**Regaño & Furia**

Un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, saltaba y parloteaba alrededor de un pelinegro de ojos ónix, los dos se dirigían a ver a sus novias, bueno Naruto a Hinata su novia oficial y Sasuke a Sakura los cuales tenían una relación en secreto.

 **-¡Teme! ¿Cuándo le pedirás a Sakura que sea tu novia?-** pregunto de pronto el rubio al morocho que lo miro con fastidio

 **-hmp-** respondió el morocho con el seño levemente fruncido

 **-Vamos Sasuke, se muy bien que amas a Sakura-** Dijo el rubio **–Claro Sakura no están bonita como mi Hinata-chan, ella cocina muy bien, en cambio Sakura cocina como los mil demonios…**

Con cada palabra del rubio, Sasuke se enfurecía, esta bien, Sakura no era la mejor cocinera, pero, cocinaba bien y siempre se esforzaba.

 **-Hinata también es muy amable y comprensiva, es un ángel, Sakura es demasiado agresiva parece mas bien un demonio…-** continuaba hablando el rubio sin darse cuenta de la expresión de ira de su amigo **–También Hinata tiene muy buena técnica de pelea e estado entrenando con ella y es muy buena, pero, Sakura ataca demasiado agresiva…**

 _ **Su**_ pelirosa podía patearle el culo a la Hyuga cuando quisiera, pensaba Sasuke enojado, además, Sakura era una Sannin, aprendiz de la gran Tsunade Senju nieta del primer Hokage, como se atrevía Naruto a decir tal atrocidad

 **-Y para terminar, Hinata tiene buenas curvas y un par de pechos grandes, mientras que Sakura parece tabla de planchar-** dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Sasuke estaba furioso, como se atrevía ese Dobe a decirle en su cara que _**SU**_ pelirosa parecía tabla de planchar, cuando era la persona más hermosa que había pisado ese maldito y asqueroso mundo, claro esto se lo llevaría a la tumba.

 **-Al menos Sakura no tiene dos tetas de vaca lechera-** dijo Sasuke molesto mientras seguía caminando, el rubio paro y miro a su amigo e inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre este.

Los dos muchachos comenzaron a pelear en la aldea, causando grandes destrozos por donde pasaban. Una pelirosa estaba en su consultorio en el hospital revisando unos papeles cuando escucho el gran estruendo que había en la aldea, miro por la ventana y vio a sus dos compañeros de equipo peleando con furia, sin importarles los destrozos que estaban causando.

 **-Pero que demonios…-** dijo la pelirosa por lo bajo y dejando su bata salió por la ventana del consultorio hacia la gran pelea.

Sasuke estaba comenzando a formar un Chidori mientras Naruto comenzó a formar un Rasengan, antes de que los dos ataques pudieran colisionar los dos muchachos tuvieron que retroceder ya que un puño cargado de chakra se había atravesado y había colisionado con el suelo destrozándolo por completo

 **-¡Se puede saber ¿Qué carajos les pasa a ustedes dos?!-** les grito a los dos muchachos la pelirosa dándose vuelta y mirando a sus dos compañeros **-¡sentados!**

La orden de Sakura fue acatada al instante y los dos muchachos se sentaron en el suelo frente a la chica de ojos jade, que los miraba con enojo. Un grupo de personas que pasaban por allí se amontonaron alrededor de los integrantes del equipo 7 para saber lo que pasaba.

 **-Ahora díganme por que destruyeron media aldea-** dijo la pelirosa

 **-¡el teme ofendió a mi Hinata-chan!-** chillo Naruto cual niño pequeño

 **-tu ofendiste a Sakura primero, Dobe-** le dijo Sasuke mirándolo con furia contenida

 **-y se puede saber ¿Qué estabas diciendo de mí Naruto?-** dijo Sakura con un aura amenazante

 **-bueno…yo…-** comenzó a tartamudear Naruto

 **-Sasuke dime-** le interrumpió Sakura

 **-te llamo débil, demonio, mala cocinera y tabla de planchar-** dijo Sasuke con furia contenida expresada en su Sharingan activo.

 **-con que eso fue…-** dijo Sakura siniestramente **–¡primero que nada maldito idiota, no soy débil, soy una Sannin; no soy un demonio, soy el mismísimo diablo encarnado en vida que te matara ahora mismo; no cocino mal soy mejor que tu haciéndolo y no soy una maldita tabla de planchar!**

Sakura le grito sus palabras al rubio y de un golpe que retumbo por todo el país del fuego lo mando a volar más lejos de la villa, un nuevo record

 **-en cuanto a ti-** siseo Sakura a Sasuke que trago grueso **–como te atreves a insultar a Hinata-**

Sakura tomo a Sasuke por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrastro a la casa de la joven, cuando ya estuvieron allí, fuera de la mirada de los curiosos

 **-tu castigo será no tener sexo durante todo un mes hasta que te disculpes personalmente con Hinata-** sentencio Sakura con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y el Uchiha sentado en el sofá, completamente pálido.

Desde ese día, Sasuke anuncio su relación con Sakura oficialmente, Naruto después de la paliza dad por Sakura quedo hospitalizado tres meses y duro un año en recuperar la movilidad a máxima capacidad de su cuerpo con ayuda de Kyubi.

Sasuke no duro ni tres semanas para pedirle una disculpa a Hinata y rogarle a Sakura que levantara su castigo cosa que la pelirosada no se negó, por que conociendo el orgullo de su novio para él fue muy difícil pedir perdón

 _ **Esto es un pequeño Oneshot, que he escrito doy una disculpa a los fans de Hinata por el vocabulario que he usado, solo pretendo darle a las personas algo de que reírse. ¡Espero que les haya gustado y dejen review!**_


End file.
